orgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Britney
For information on Brittany & Brittany in MTAR 4 Live, visit Britney & Brittany (MTAR 4 Live). For information on Brittany & Brittany in MTAR 5: Clash of the Racers, visit Britney & Brittany (MTAR 5: Clash of the Racers). MTAR: All Stars After many seasons, "the Brits" were invited back to play in an All Star edition of the MTAR franchise. Britney's 'X Factor USA' filming schedule made it relatively difficult for the Brits to commit to the MTAR filming schedule, but assured fans that they would do their best nonetheless. Race Performance Leg 1 (United States → China) *- Roadblock Brittany Pierce ("Has the eye of a dragon") *R Britney Spears ("Can ink a million dollar deal") *- Soundtrack "(What Doesn't Kill You) Stronger" 13th place out of 14 teams This was the first leg in which Britney's 'X Factor USA' filming schedule created conflict, and as a result, the Brits were unable to be present at the start line, and were largely absent in the episode. They did however manage to evade last place to stay in the race. The Brits' high heels for racing were first mentioned in this episode. Leg 2 (China → South Korea) *- Detour Rice Roll *R Brittany Pierce ("Wants to do the Gangnam Style") 12th place out of 14 teams Britney and Brittany started out reasonably strong this leg, but at the Roadblock, Britney had to be excused for her 'X Factor USA' filming, and the team checked-in at the bottom of the pack again. Leg 3 (South Korea → Cambodia) *D Counting Faces *D Cut Crack *S "Psa Chah original beatboxing song", "In The Ayer", "Good Time", "Hall Of Fame" 1st place out of 13 teams Unencumbered by filming obligations, Britney and Brittany started this leg eager to prove their worth which they had established in earlier seasons of the race, and aimed to 'stage a comeback' like they had done before. Although the Brits were targeted by old nemeses Joshua and Nathan for the Voting U-Turn, they were not U-Turned by the majority of the teams. The Brits worked their magic with the tasks, and emerged in first place to win the Keep Right pass. Leg 4 (Cambodia → Thailand) *- Intersection Baptiste & Sean *R Brittany Pierce ("Ready to get drenched") *D Spirit Man 1st place out of 13 teams Production difficulties plagued the first portion of this leg, and teams were placed on a long bus ride to their next destination. The Brits intersected with the perpetually shirtless guys Baptiste & Sean for a brief period of time on a task involving plantains and sugar cane. The girls got crazy with their umbrellas, and lucked out at the Roadblock to move all the way to the front of the pack. Despite being ripped off by songathew rentals, the team checked-in in 1st place to win the coveted Salvage Pass. Leg 5 (Thailand → India) *R Britney Spears ("Wants to get Moo-vin") *D Hands Up 3rd place out of 12 teams The Brits were not Yielded and did not use their Yield. Britney had a minor bitchfight with Hode, who was subsequently eliminated with Geert and Jerry & Alex in a double elimination. Beaten by the Gandas who took the Fast Forward and Behati & Pacita who used their Express Pass, the Brits checked-in honorably in 3rd place. Leg 6 (India → Fiji) *R Britney Spears ("Wants to get out of India") *D Took penalty *S "When You Believe" 9th place out of 10 teams Britney's 'X Factor USA' again created scheduling conflict for this leg, forcing them to take a penalty at the Detour. The team was Marked For Elimination in this TBC elimination leg by Gaby & Bree. Leg 7 (Fiji) *D Idol Chant *R Britney Spears ("Has been gnoming around too much") *S "Already Gone" 8th place out of 9 teams Knowing that they were Marked For Elimination, the Brits fought hard to try to stay on top. Up until the Roadblock, they were in the lead, but lost some time after being beaten by Joshua & Nathan in a footrace to a buried idol. Not having checked into the pit-stop in first place, they had to wait out their MFE penalty, and once again checked in second-to-last. Leg 8 (Fiji → Scotland) *R Britney Spears (Brittany was kidnapped, thus Britney had to be the knight in shining armor) *R Brittany Pierce ("Can hoist it to the limit") *S "Domino" 2nd place out of 9 teams The Brits were pleased to get to go to Britain, and were enamored by the Scottish accent. Britney got to dress up like a warrior from Braveheart to save Brittany in a Roadblock. Although the Brits were at in the rear pack in this very close leg, the teams ahead of them misread a clue and had to go back to run the Royal Mile. The Brits then checked-in in 2nd place, only behind Fast Forward team Gaby & Bree. Leg 9 (Scotland → England) *R Britney Spears ("Ready for a tale all") *D Jessie *S "Call Me Maybe", "What Makes You Beautiful", "Who's Laughing Now" 1st place out of 8 teams The Brits were elated to have another leg in the United Kingdom, this time in England. After a Roadblock with Canterbury Tales and Harry Potter references, they raced back on the first train to King's Cross, where it was revealed that Britney owned a home nearby. Familiar with the territory, the team navigated quickly and completed their tasks perfectly to win the leg. Leg 10 (England → The Netherlands) *D Food Art, but switched to Street Art *R Brittany Pierce ("Wants to find out what's naughty or nice") *S "Last Christmas", "White Christmas", "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town", "Deck The Halls", "All I Want For Christmas" 2nd place out of 7 teams The Brits raced from the UK to Netherlands in this pre-Christmas episode, while performing carols to passers-by along the way. The blondes again raced well and quickly, and earned a second place, only behind Fast Forward team Terry & Brooke. The Brits received an extra 40 USD as their special holiday prize. Leg 11 (The Netherlands → Spain) *D Pans *R Brittany Pierce ("For she's a jolly good falla") *S "Oops I Did It Again" (in Spanish)